mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Earnwold Royal Guard
The Royal Guard for Earnwold are one of the most highly respected and honorable fighters though out the kingdom for they are tasked with protecting The royal family from any form of danger even if it means sacrificing ones own life, These men and women are elites and trained to be the best protectors to the royal family and with that they are given the most highly made armor and weapons to defend and hold the line for the safety of the family, They are put under hellish training and for good reason so that they can keep the ones who truly matter out of harms way, However not many people can join this rank for they do not take just anyone and so they are force to find worthy men and women to join them and honor their vows to serve the royalty of Earnwold. Unlike the City Guard of Earnwold they are their own branch and so they follow only the commands of the family and to the higher ranking members within the royal guard, Each member of the royal guard is trained to be skilled with every known weapon just in case something happens to their swords they could pick up a nearby weapon and fight until they fall in battle, What are they allowed to do? Unlike the role of Lord Commander regular members of this branch can have families and other forms of attachments for they are not bound to the royal family like the one leading the whole Royal Guard. The Hands The Hands serve the Lord Commander if they picked by him/her and so they are put in the role of taking care of matters such as training and teaching to the recruits because The Lord Commander can only do so much and so he needs all the help he can get, If a problems rises within the rank The Hands are gonna deal with it, But if its a serious case then it will be brought forward to the Lord Commander for judgment. To become a hand one must been in service for many years and well disciplined to make wise choices for the low ranking men and women. The Left Hand: Deals with The teaching of formations and how to escort royals to safety and where to bring them. The Right Hand: Deals with the training of combat and defense along with discipline. The Lord Commander The head of the royal guards and one of the most highly respected member of the ranks because being a Lord Commander means that the person has given up their life to serve the Royal Family, This Lord Commander cannot have children, Families or any other form of attachments because it could be used to threaten the royal family safety, To become a Lord Commander you must be hand picked by the current Lord Commander to take up after him/her, Once this is done one must take the sacred oath to give up everything in service. Once finished the name of the new Lord Commander is carved in white stone to forever remember the ones whose given up everything for duty and honor. They are also able to have a summon a meeting with high ranking men and women who are in service to Earnwold like a General or The City Guard Commander if it deems worthy for such a meeting.